The Scanty School
by jojobird789
Summary: this story takes place at the end of season one when the Baudelaire orphans are left at a boarding school this story focuses more on Klaus as he finds true love
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed righting this!

the scanty school (scanty basicly means misrable)

Violet, Sunny, and Klaus baudelaire had just arrived at the new school (at the end of season one) everything was dark and gloomy. Violet carried Sunny with Klouse following close behind they walked down the hall way (to meet the lady to give them the tour) Violet looked over at Klaus and saw his miserable expression.

"well at least Count Olaf won't be able to find us here" said Violet trying to lighten up Klouses mood

"that's what we thought the last three times" his frown depaned

glah na da said Sunny (maybe we can make new friends)

"yah she's right" Violet said with a warm smile

"I guess so" Klouses mood brightened a little

the three children walked down the hall they stopped to see a tall woman in a grey pants suit her hair was jet black and pulled back into a tight bun and wore glasses at the tip of her nose

"good evening children" she said with her chin held high

"good evening to you to" replied Violet

"right this way" she said walking down the hall "this is one of twelve classrooms this is where you will spend most of your day" she continued showing us around the school than walking down a hall that had so many doors you couldn't even count them. "number 37 this is where you will sleep" she opened the creaky door

"I'll let you children settle in, class starts at seven p.m sharp don't be late" she said harshly as she slammed the door

"she didn't even tell us her name" said Klouse staring at the door

"wow" exclaimed Violet not paying attention to what her brother said, she wowed in amazement of how beautiful the room was light tan wall paper it had two beds for sleeping a dresser and a desk

the next morning...

the three children rushed to get ready for their first day of school well Sunny wasn't going to school she was going to the nursery to learn numbers and colors and things like that

Violet jogged to the classroom she was told to be at during the tour and same with Klouse

Violet gripped the cold metal door knob and turned it she opened the creaky door the class room was full of chattering kids, Violet walked around the classroom trying to find a desk her desk was in the middle in the front row marked Violet (spelt wrong) she sat down in the desk and everyone stopped talking.

"why is everyone so quiet" Violet whispered to one of the girls next to her

"the professor is coming" she said leaning over

the professor walked into the classroom he had brown hair with some grey streaks in it, gelled into a comb over "good morning everyone" said the professor

"good morning" everyone replied

"we have a knew student today everyone be nice"

the professor walked over to Violet and shook her hand "im professor Harrison"

"im Violet"

"I know it says on your desk" the professor jokes

meanwhile...

Klouse answered almost all of the questions the professor asked ,he must have gone up in front of the class twenty times!

"alright open your geometry books to page ten and read to page fifteen you have thirty minutes"

the class opened their books and read through the pages

after class...

it was lunchtime and everyone crowded the hallways rushing to the lunch area

Klaus walked down the hallway looking for Violet, a girl with long black hair walked past him "Violet!" said Klouse tapping her shoulder the girl turned around "whos Violet im Tayna"

"oh ugh sorry" said Klaus embarrassed

Violet was in the lunch area trying to enjoy the mushy tuna sandwich the bread was soggy and the tuna was way to salty, she poked the salad that was soaked in dressing with her fork

"hi Violet im Sarah" Sarah giggled as she sat next to Violet

"hi" she said trying to smile

"not enjoying the cafeteria food aye, well lucky for you I got a ham and cheese sandwich from the vending machine" said Sarah holding out half of her sandwich

"thank you" said Violet putting the sandwich on her plate

"yah there way better than the tuna" she smiled widely

the two girls chatters on as Klouse sat alone in the corner table a few seconds later a girl with bloody red curly hair bright blue eyes and round silver glasses came to sit with him

"hi i'm Susan whats your name?"

Klaus didn't answer he just sat there staring at her

"umm hello" she waved her hand in front of his face

"oh ugh yeah my name is Klaus" said Klaus stumbling over his words

"your really smart you answered almost all the questions no sweat"

"ugh yah" Klaus's face turned red

"so what do you like to do for a hobby" asked Susan

"ugh I like umm to read I guess I havent really had much ugh time for hobbys lately" said Klaus (still blushing)

"oh thats cool I like to draw"

they sat there in aqward silence

"I have to go ugh I need to do my sister and talk to my homework I mean ugh talk to my sister and do my homework" Klaus let out a nervous laugh

Susan giggled as he walked away

soon lunch was over they had a few more classes to go to. they went over to History and Geography classes

Klaus sat in the back of class and Susan sat in front of him to the left

"so there are two main types of maps can any one tell me what they are?"

the class was silent "alright Klouse"

but Klouse wasn't paying attention he was staring at Susan with googly eyes

"Klaus, Klaus!"

Klaus snapped out of it "oh ugh what"

"what are the two main types of maps" he asked frustrated

Klaus stood up from his seat "There are two main types of maps - political maps and physical maps. Physical maps show the shape of the land - hills, lakes, forests, the coast and so on. Political maps show how the land is used by people - counties, provinces, countries, town boundaries, etc."

"thank you Klaus pay more attention next time" said the teacher turning back to the chalkboard

meanwhile Violet quite enjoyed her class and made many friends there was of course a group of guys who were the most immature people she had ever met they would throw rocks climb on things bully other kids. Klaus on the other hand didn't make much friends but all he could think about was Susan she was so pretty he had to say something to her (after class)

Klaus proudly walked up to Susan with all his confidence "alright just walk up and tell her she's pretty or something" he thought to himself

"oh hi Klouse is there something you wanna say?" she looked at him with furrowed brows

"ugh" he couldn't force the words out of his mouth "maybe tomorrow" he mumbled to himself

"what did you say sorry I didn't get that"

"oh ugh nothing" he nervously laughed "ugh bye" he said as he walked away (blushing)

thank you for reading please write a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ta da! Chapter Two!

Sorry this took so long; I've been really busy, but I would like to thank my proofreader. She was a big help!

It was the next morning, and Klaus woke up happier than he had ever been. Finally somewhere Count Olaf couldnt find them, or so he thought. The children got dressed in their assigned uniforms and continued with the normal schedule, then they walked on to their classes.

Klaus hummed a happy tune while he walked down the hall. Opening the classroom, he'd never been more happy to smell dust and old paper. (That's what the classrooms smelled like. XD) He found his seat and started to set his things on his desk when Susan walked into class.

Meanwhile...

Violet was feeling happy that day too. (Not nearly as happy as Klaus…) She walked into her class and found her seat. Soon the class was welcomed by the professor, but not the usual one. He was a different one.

"Hello, class. The professor wasn't feeling well today. I am going to substitute for him." said the professor

.

At first, Violet wasn't really paying attention. She was reading the notes she took from the last class, but the professor's voice did sound familiar. She looked up to see Count Olaf in a cheesy disguise. He had a wig that looked like George Washington's hair, a black pair of glasses, and an outfit sort of like the class uniforms but slightly different.

A million thoughts ran through Violet's head. What was she supposed to do? Tell Klaus? Maybe she just shouldn't tell Klaus for a while.

Meanwhile...

Klaus was taking notes, but his pencil slipped out of his hands and started to roll down the aisle. Susan and Klaus both bent over to grab it, but bumped heads. (I know, cliché) Susan's bright blue eyes met Klaus's boring brown ones and they froze there, crouched down on the floor, staring into each other's eyes until Susan broke the silence by clearing her throat. She brushed her red hair back behind her ear.

"Um, I was, uh, just trying to help." she blushed

.

"Oh, uh, no, that's fine." He blushed harder.

Soon after class, it was time for lunch. Klaus walked over to the empty corner table, opened his book and started to read. He began to wonder where Susan had gone. She had told him that they would meet in the corner table. A few minutes later, she arrived at the table with a sketch pad in her hand.

"Hi!" she smiled brighter than the sun.

"Hi!"

Susan opened her sketch pad and finished the half sketched woman.

"Who's that?" Klaus pointed to the woman she was drawing.

"Oh, this is my mother. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She looks like you."

"Thanks. Um, what's your mom like?" she asked innocently.

"Oh uh, I don't have a mom." Klaus stared down at his shoes.

"I am really sorry for asking." said Susan, feeling guilty.

"Oh, that's fine. You didn't know."

They talked for a few minutes, and then Violet appeared and sat down at the table with Klaus and Susan.

"Hi, I'm Violet. Are you and Klaus friends?" said Violet, shaking Susan's hand.

"Oh, yeah. We're friends."

They sat there in awkward silence for the rest of lunch. After the rest of the classes were over, Klaus's class had a big test for tomorrow, but Klaus had already studied.

The next morning, Klaus came into class and sat next to Susan. She looked really tired; she must have been up last night studying. Soon, she had fallen asleep right there at her desk.

Klaus sighed. "She's even cuter when she sleeps." He noticed he had said that out loud, but luckily the only one who heard him was a girl that sat next to him.

"Oh uh, no. We're just friends." replied Klaus, way too fast.

"Okay, then." she said, totally not believing him.

At lunch…..

It was lunch time, and Klaus sat down at the table that Susan told him she would meet him at. She would usually arrive at the table later than Klaus did, so it was normal that she wasn't there for a few minutes, but what was not normal was her not showing up at all. The lunch hour had just ended and there was no Susan in sight, so he decided to look for her. He had no luck at all. He had looked in every room; she was nowhere to be found!

He finally found something! Right by the exit door was Susan's sketch book with a letter taped to the cover. It read,

My dear Klaus,

I have your precious girl. Meet me behind the school outside of the large brush area. Oh, and by the way, if you tell any of your friends, she'll be dead. That includes your sister!

Sincerely, from _You Know Who_

He walked behind the school to see a door that was well camouflaged with vines and twigs. He gripped the slimy door knob and let out a shaky breath.

Count Olaf stood there, staring down at Klaus.

"You're here! I've been expecting you." he grinned wickedly.

"Where's Susan?!" Klaus snapped.

Count Olaf gestured towards Susan. She sat in a metal chair. He picked her up with one hand and held a knife to her throat.

"No, please, please!" he begged.

"You can have it, you can have me! I'll give you everything you want! Just let her go!"

The villain pressed his lips together, considering the plea for a moment. It could have been some trap, but it was awfully appealing.

"Fine." he dropped her to the ground.

"Now, hand it over!" he reached his hand out.

Klaus pulled the spyglass out of his pocket and with a shaky hand dropped it into Count Olaf's steady one.

Thank you for reading and for all your support! The next chapter will be coming soon!


End file.
